Sorry
by Kyriel-sama
Summary: Renji x Rukia x Ichigo no, no es un trío ¬¬ es un triángulo amoroso .U Cuándo ya no puedes resistir la situación, uno tiene que irse. ¿Qué siente el que es abandonado? Pesimo Summary x.x soy mala para esto... Dedicado a mi sis Ara


Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬¬ por desgracia ToT omc… yo que haría con Renji ¬), sino a Kubotite sama ToT

La canción tampoco es mía, pertenece a Pushmonkey. (Sorry se llama la canción, por si acaso)

Ojala les guste… esto es sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla

- Rukia... - dice mientras me acercaba... pero ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarme.  
- Me voy... dime rápido...

_Pull up your stockings  
Keep getting ready  
I made you breakfast for the last time  
It's time to pack up _

- Yo... - la veo terminar de arreglarse, con una de sus medias en la boca mientras se termina de colocar la otra. ¿Te estás arreglando para él, verdad? - ... te hice el desayuno...  
- No lo quiero... me están esperando... - se levanta de la cama, termina de cerrar la maleta y camina hacia el baño. - Además no tengo mucha hambre, ya comeré más tarde...

_Put on your make-up  
You're wearing my t-shirt for the last time  
I'm sorry  
You know I'm sorry _

La veo ponerse el maquillaje mientras retengo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. ¿Por qué tuve que quererla tanto? Soy un idiota... casi doy mi vida por protegerla y ella siempre, siempre, tuvo ojos sólo para él... sólo para él...

- ¿Pasa algo? Me miras como si tuviera algo extraño...  
- No, te ves bien... como siempre...

Me encanta como te ves con mi camiseta. Te queda ancha, como casi todo, pero aún así puedo adivinar tu figura escondida bajo la tela. ¿Hace cuánto que te la di? Años, pero sé que ahora la doblarás y la dejarás sobre las sábanas como si jamás hubiésemos tenido algo...

- Lo siento... - no sé muy bien por qué me disculpo, quizás por no resistir la situación de no ser el único... - De verdad, Rukia... 

_You lay in bed next to him at night  
Convince yourself that what you did was right  
Instead of him, you'll want me back  
You can't move on  
I know you'll wind up missing me _

Sé de donde vienes cuando llegas en la mañana, no necesité que lo confirmaras. Pero, quizás mañana, cuando lo abraces bajo las sábanas y cierres los ojos para conciliar el sueño, querrás que sea yo quien te cobije bajo sus brazos. Y tratarás de convencerte de que hiciste bien, que lo quieres más a él que a mí, pero no te podrás mover mientras él busque tus labios y acaricie tu piel, porque estarás pensando en mí. Sí, yo sé que me extrañarás... 

- ¿Estás segura?  
- Lo siento, Renji...  
- No estaré cuando vuelvas llorando perdón - es todo lo que digo antes de volver furioso a la cocina.

_So drink your coffee  
I made you breakfast  
You're wearing my t-shirt for the last time _

- Mejor tómate el café y come lo que preparé para ti, no me levanté temprano para nada.

¿Por qué tengo que ser cruel contigo ahora? No, no te apartes mientras intento abrazarte, Rukia... Déjame sentir tu cuerpo cubierto por mi camiseta una última vez, sólo esta vez... ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? Yo sólo... yo sólo...

- Renji... por favor, no lo hagas más dificil...  
- Demonios, Rukia, me estás dejando y me pides que me quede en silencio sin molestarte... ¿cómo puedes ser así?... - no, no lo dije, sólo lo pensé en silencio. Estúpida Rukia... desearía jamás haberte conocido...

_A revelation, we'll never make it  
I'm staring at you for the last time  
I'm sorry  
You know I'm sorry _

- Renji, hace mucho que lo sabía. ¿De verdad creíste que podríamos lograr algo?

No, no digas nada. Déjame mirarte mientras te vas y recordarte así, con tu propia camisa ahora, seguramente una que él te regaló. Lo siento, Rukia, pero dejarte ir no es algo que pueda hacer sin llorar...

- Perdona... - digo, sin saber muy bien por qué. - Adiós, mi linda Rukia.

_You lay in bed next to him at night  
Convince yourself that what you did was right  
Instead of him, you'll want me back  
You can't move on  
I know you'll wind up missing me  
Missing me  
Missing me  
You'll wind up missing me  
Missing me  
Missing me  
You'll wind up missing me _

- En serio, Rukia, cuando te duermas junto a él y quieras abrazarme, no creas que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

Niegas con la cabeza, pero sé que en el fondo te preocupa. Sé que me extrañarás, porque ese chico no es ni la mitad de lo que yo puedo ser. Y me llamarás en silencio, gritarás tu nombre en mi mente mientras estás en sus brazos, mientras él recorre con sus labios todo tu cuerpo. Pensarás en mí, en tus sueños me besarás a mí, me abrazarás a mí, ¡A MÍ, RUKIA, A MÍ! ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera? No me hagas tener que elegir entre mi orgullo y tú, Rukia, porque me extrañarás por siempre.

_You know you'll wind up messed up  
Getting stuck in a rut  
Out of luck with no life  
You will be sorry _

- Renji...  
- No, no digas nada. ¿Sabes? No sabes lo que estás haciendo - y cierro la puerta, dejándote afuera para siempre...

Sé que tarde o temprano te sentarás en un rincón, tus brazos alrededor de tus rodillas, llorando desesperada a causa de tu estúpida decisión. Y entonces, cuando te veas en una encrucijada donde no puedes elegir tu camino, cuando te veas llena de problemas y sin esperanza alguna, te arrepentirás. Y desearás tenerme a tu lado. Lo siento, Rukia. Pero yo respetaré tu decisión por siempre.

Esto es un adiós.

_You lay in bed next to him at night  
Convince yourself that what you did was right  
Instead of him, you'll want me back  
You can't move on  
I know you're going to be sorry  
You'll wind up missing me  
You'll be sorry  
You'll wind up missing me _

Por eso cuando te quedes en su cama, cuando lo tengas que abrazar para convencerte de que no cometiste un error, sé que te sentirás mal, sé que me extrañarás, sé que te arrepentirás.

Si, Rukia, vas a estar arrepentida cuando comiences a extrañarnme tanto que no podrás respirar.

- ¡Rukia! - grito hacia la calle, desde la ventana - ¡Dile a Ichigo que no se sienta mal cuando grites mi nombre!

Por fin, Rukia, he dejado de llorar.

FIN


End file.
